Reto de los 75 one-shots
by zathura8
Summary: "todos estamos unidos vencedores y vencidos al servicio de una causa común, Panem hoy, Panem mañana , Panem siempre" reto donde trataré de narrar la historia de todos y cada uno de los vencedores de los 75 juegos del hambre
1. Notas que el silencio dura mucho?

zaara johnson, distrito 7

Notas que el silencio dura mucho?

Veo por última vez a mi hermano pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos , no se donde estamos, ni cual sea nuestro destino, apenas ayer estaba con mi mama y mi papa, me encuentro en una habitación completamente blanca, excepto por un tubo que esta en medio del cuarto, lo atraviesa como una lanza.

No hay nada más atemorizante que el silencio, después de llorar toda la noche, después de escuchar las bombas estallar cerca de mi casa, después de los llantos de mis padres, suplicando por sus vidas, los gritos de mi hermano antes de que nos inyectaron un sedante y ahora esto, qué es lo que esta pasando?

Unos hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, me obligan a entrar a ese gigante tubo, siento como empiezo a subir, esto es una plataforma, pero a dónde me lleva?

Mi corazon late tan fuerte que lo siento en mis oídos y mi respiración se vuelve pesada y lenta, no se lo que esta pasando

Pronto, un cielo gris me da la bienvenida, truenos apunto de estallar sobre mi hacen un horrible estruendo,

enfrente de mi hay un campo verde y enorme sin ningun arbol alrededor, en medio de inmensa pradera hay una tienda de acampar con comida, espada arcos y flecha, miles y miles de armas, justo cuando giro a mi derecha lo veo a lo lejos, mi hermano esta aquí, junto con otros 20 chicos mas o menos de mi edad, tan confundidos y asustados como yo

De pronto el silencio fue roto por una voz que se oía desde los cielos…

En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren entre los 12 y 18 años de edad para una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a la custodia de el capitolio y transferidos a una arena pública donde pelearán a muerte, hasta que uno sólo prevalezca ganador. Desde este momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi sangre se heló, que es lo que significa? pelear a muerte? es por eso que estamos aquí?

Gritos se empezaron a oír, llantos a lo lejos, pude ver como algunos empezaron a correr, pero hacia donde debería de ir yo?

No fue hasta cuando vi a un chico clavarle una espada en el pecho a una niña, desperte de mis pensamientos cuando oí los gritos de Jace, y por fin entendí que es lo que estaba pasando, que es lo que debería de hacer, el motivo para poder correr e irme lejos de aquí, el motivo que me obligó a agarrar un hacha y mancharla de sangre, el simple hecho de querer vivir...

Me convirtió en un Demonio

felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado

hola! aquí estoy tratando de empezar un reto que me ha gustado mucho, la idea la he visto de Alphabetta y me pareció interesante intentarlo yo misma, espero les agrade y por favor dejen sus comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	2. De Repente

Magnus Leigh, distrito 1

De Repente

Fue apenas hace un año que presencie algo tan espantoso y cruel, digno de cualquier pesadilla, Los juegos del hambre.

Y ahora estoy aquí, atrapado en medio de un bosque oscuro, aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierto.

Lo poco que aprendí en estos dos dias me a servido de mucho, al menos fueron más claros esta vez con respecto a las reglas del juego, lo unico que quiero hacer es salir vivo de aqui, escapar de la muerte para poder hacer algo al respecto, para frenar algo tan horrendo que ha creado el Presidente Snow.

Veo pasar una sombra a lado de mi, mi cabeza me duele y mi garganta está tan seca como el suelo que estoy pisando, no eh podido encontrar ningún lago, no ha llovido en estos tres dias y lo unico que tengo a la mano es una lanza.

Todo es más peligroso, todos quieren vivir y saben que la única manera de hacerlo es matando.

-Si tan solo pudiera encontrar agua - no lo entiendo, hay tanta vegetación y ni una sola gota de agua

Escuche a alguien toser y ahí estaba, la pequeña que me ha estado siguiendo, no puedo ver mucho gracias a la inmensa oscuridad, pero puedo ver unos ojos tan brillantes como la luna, con la lanza en una mano, lo juro ,lo pense solo por un segundo, pensé en asesinarla, pero en mi mente estaba mi pequeña hermana, no puedo hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo, solo uno es el vencedor, pero yo no quiero serlo matando a una niña de 13 años, que injustamente la metieron en una jaula de lobos

-Como te llamas?- le pregunté a la niña de los ojos grises

No respondió, solo pude observar como su mirada se llenaba de terror y empezó a retroceder, no lo entendí hasta que un feroz gruñido se hizo escuchar justo detrás de mi

- CORRE!

Grite tan fuerte dejando mis pulmones sin aire, listo para esquivar cualquier ataque, cuando me doy cuenta que lo que está parado frente a mi no es humano.

Es un oso del doble de mi tamaño, doy fuertes golpes con mi lanza pero no logró cortar su piel cubierta de un pelaje oscuro como la noche.

Fue cuando un fuerte ardor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, empecé a correr , pero no pude llegar muy lejos, algo me lo impedía, algo en mi pierna no estaba bien o mas bien no habia nada ahi.

No hay forma de saber el daño que me han hecho realmente, no ahora

No puedes prepararte para un impacto repentino, uno no puede prepararse simplemente el dolor te golpea de la nada … y de repente la vida que conocías … se termina … para siempre

Hola! , aclarando el capítulo pasado…

Zaara fue la primera vencedora de Los juegos del hambre, despues de una semana, quedando solo ella y un chico del distrito dos, tuvo que defenderse, arrancando la cabeza del chico con su hacha ( lo se lo se ! pero son los juegos del hambre)

Alphabetta gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

Aclaro , todos los protagonistas de estos one-shots son vencedores, escribiré como lograron ganar cada edición.

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	3. Un largo camino

Un largo camino

Kilian Homs, distrito 3

Después de ver como una ola tan grande que oscurece todo la arena cae, matando al tributo del 1 y del 2 mi corazon deja de latir fuertemente, se que este es el final.

y lo he logrado, he podido levantarme después del maremoto, después de varios días sin beber agua.

Pude vivir todo esto solo para encontrarme de frente a mi destino, puedo ver como la chica del 2 escupe todos y cada uno de sus dientes, su boca llena de sangre, acabando de impactarse con un montón de rocas gracias a la fuerza del mar.

Esta justo frente a mi, la misma persona que asesinó a mi compañera y a un niño pequeño del 12, el mismo monstruo que acabará con mi vida, no tengo ningún arma , mis cuchillos se los llevó el agua, estoy totalmente desarmado, en cambio ella, cuenta con una espada dorada, una espada de su tamaño que difícilmente puede cargar.

Sonríe, porque sabe que ella será la vencedora, es como si leyera su mente, como si estuviera en su cabeza, ella espera desgarrar cada parte de mi cuerpo, porque lo ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, me he defendido de sus ataque, he podido escapar de sus garras, como un ratón con un gato.

Analizo todas mis opciones, pero no tengo escapatoria, pronto empiezo a sudar frío, el aire se esta llendo de mis pulmones, me cuesta trabajo respirar gracias al calor infernal y al sol que quema mis heridas, esto es todo

Cuando creí todo perdido, cuando la vi avanzar hacia mi con una sonrisa llena de venganza, como un rayo de luz iluminando mi camino, paso por mi cabeza, ese pequeño artefacto que encontré en mi mochila, un pequeño collar que contiene un holograma de un mapa de todo panem, inservible para estos juego, pero ahora era mi esperanza de sobrevivir.

lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo, con mi mano izquierda lo agarré fuertemente y lo aplaste contra el suelo, pude notar la confusión en su rostro, pero seguía avanzando hacia mi, esta era mi oportunidad, me repetía

Esquive su ataque y sostuve fuertemente su brazo y como pude metí el pequeño collar a su chaqueta, ella no lo entendía, pero fue cuando una gran ola se atravesó en su camino y todo acabo.

Mi mirada se encontraba en el cielo azul pensando, acabo de pasar por la cosa más espantosa que una persona puede pasar y sobrevivi

Me espera un largo camino de regreso

aclarando el capítulo pasado…

Magnus Leigh, vencedor de los 2dos juegos del hambre, sobrevivió al ataque de un oso arranco su pierna izquierda por completo, ganó los juegos ya que la única que quedaba con vida ademas de el era una niña que murió al caer de un barranco

* * *

hola! gracias por seguir leyendo este reto

Alphabetta gracias por comentar y seguir este fic, saludos! espero muy pronto tu actualización

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	4. Olvidados

Agnes Jobs, distrito 11

Olvidados

Esta fue una mala idea desde el principio, aceptar a esa niña como aliado, pero que tonta soy

debería de haberme alejado cuando la encontré en el rio, por que la defendí de ese chico del 2, no lo se ahora estoy caminando, hacia las montañas, cerca de mi se encuentra ella, al menos tengo compañía ya que no me sirve de mucho, apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

-como te llamas?- le dijo a la pequeña

- clara- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado - pensé que lo sabías

-lo siento- la verdad nunca me preocupe por ella, ni siquiera le preste atención en el desfile

Una niña de 13 años no debería de estar aquí, mucho menos alguien como ella, tan pequeña y delgada, tan frágil

- hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto

-vamos a las montañas, estaremos seguras ahi- le explique, tomando más aire , la caminata era pesada y llevaba 8 horas sin descansar- ven hay que parar, descansar un poco

Me senté debajo de la sombra de un gran sauce, la tierra estaba húmeda y hacía frío, bebí un poco de agua y me relaje. No hay nadie cerca, me aleje lo mas que pude de los demás tributos, todos están a los alrededores de la cornucopia matandose entre si.

Cerré mis ojos, podía escuchar el canto de las aves, el viento acariciando mi rostro, todo era familiar, era como estar en casa.

-Agnes!- oí el grito de clara- ven aquí

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe , mi corazon empezo a latir fuerte, en donde esta? su voz se oía lejos

-aquí arriba!- mire asi arriba, muy lejos del suelo se encontraba, trepada en uno de los enormes árboles

-que haces ahi? baja ahora mismo!- grite tan fuerte que temía que alguien escuchara mi voz a lo lejos

-vamos no seas gruñona, ven sube!- dijo clara mientras se mecía en una rama

-deja de hacer eso! baja! - mis manos empezaron a sudar- clara!

-le tienes miedo a las alturas?- me pregunto con un toque de burla

- claro que no!- es muy cierto- lo que temo es que caiga desde los cielos y estampe mi cara contra el suelo

-vamos!- siguió insistiendo, no quería seguir gritando, asi que busque un árbol que estuviera cerca con ramas fuertes y empecé a trepar

-contenta!- dije molesta- no entiendo cual es la gran cosa

- no sientes…- dijo clara con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - no sientes que estás volando? no sientes que eres libre desde aquí arriba?

Era muy cierto lo que decias, el aire era mas puro y fresco, sentia como podia tocar con mis manos, las nubes blancas

-Entonces, a que le tiene miedo la valiente de agnes?- dijo entre risas, rompiendo el silencio lleno de paz y tranquilidad

- no lo sé…- me puse a pensar mejor, a que le tengo miedo?

A la oscuridad?

A la muerte?

-yo digo que… al olvido

- al olvido?- preguntó mi pequeña

-si , a ser olvidada- respondí, tratando de explicarme

-Uno termina de morir si la gente te olvida. Pero mientras estés en el recuerdo de alguien, vives aun, eso fue lo que me dijo papa

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se podia oir el canto de las aves, se respiraba un ambiente de armonía , me puse a pensar, en verdad, quiero ser recordada para siempre

* * *

Aclarando el capitulo anterior ...

Kilian Homs , vencedor de los 3 juegos del hambre, gano después de que lograra matar a la tributo del distrito 2, electrocutando la con un pequeño collar

hola! aquí esta el 4to capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Alphabetta gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, muchas gracias!

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	5. Desastre de persona

Librae Ogilvy, Distrito 4

Desastre de persona

No puedo respirar bien, el terror invade mi cuerpo y no logro mantenerme en pie, mi brazo sangra y no hay ninguna forma de defenderme al ataque de Baco, el tributo masculino del 7, tan grande y poderoso, asustando a todos con su hacha cubierta de sangre.

cerré mis ojos, esperando el fin, esperando el golpe final que acabaría con todo este sufrimiento

3

5

8 segundos

y nada

Con mucho cuidado y miedo al darme cuenta que su ataque nunca llegó ,abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con él , mi compañero de distrito y amigo por mucho tiempo, teseo

- qué es lo que pasa?- dijo mientras recogía su lanza, arrancandola del cuerpo inmóvil de aquel depredador- pense que sabias defenderte

-lo se y muy bien - traté de defenderme de sus burlas

pero es la verdad, desde que panem conoció los juegos, nuestros padres nos obligaron a aprender algún tipo de defensa, a manejar cuchillos, lanzas o tridentes o solo al menos a defendernos, asi podriamos tener un poco de esperanza si llegara el momento y fuéramos elegidos en la cosecha.

Y gracias al destino, la suerte nos fallo, entrando los dos a esta jaula, con la muerte escrita en nuestra historia

- cuántos quedan?- le pregunté , tratando de ponerme en pie

- no lo se - dijo teseo observando mis intentos fallidos de levantarme- te duele mucho?

- no - intente parecer fuerte, claro que me dolía el ardor era insoportable y no dejaba de sangrar, recogí los cuchillos que quedaban en el suelo

- bueno - dijo empezando a buscar dentro de su mochila- creo que tengo que irme, adios

Se alejó en medio de la espesa selva dejando en el suelo una botella de agua y una caja plateada, seguramente era una crema para mi brazo, sin poder evitarlo en mi rostro había una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo agua salada caía por mis mejillas, agua salada como la que hay en casa.

Arranque la tela que cubría mi brazo, lave la herida y puse la crema encima, cubriendo con otro trozo de tela, ruego por que no sea nada grave. Repaso todo el dia, al amanecer me encontraba buscando comida, aunque las frutas se caían de los árboles y enormes arbustos llenos de frambuesas me rodeaban, sabía muy bien que ahora eran buenas y deliciosas, que llenarían mi estomago, pero al llegar la noche se convirtieron en veneno puro , matando en segundos, eso fue lo que aprendi yo y muchos más tributos después de ver cómo al llegar el atardecer 9 cayeron al suelo.

Al igual que los alimentos el agua estaba envenenada , muchos corrieron la misma suerte que los demás, llegando solo hasta el segundo dia, pero solo los más fuertes e inteligentes sobrevivimos y aquí estoy tratando de averiguar cómo es que teseo logró salvarme de Baco.

El primer dia nos alejamos lo bastante para no volver a encontrarnos más adelante, por miedo de quedar solamente los dos y el final sería inevitable, solo uno podrá salir de aquí.

Hasta que me di cuenta de algo, el siempre ha estado a mi lado, nunca nos hemos separado, es por eso que llego tan rapido, pero como es posible.

Me hace sentir peor, todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mi, mientras que yo he sido egoísta, nunca mire hacia atrás nunca vi quien seguía mis pasos.

Tengo que ir tras él, tengo que darle las gracias, tengo que verlo por última vez, giro en mi camino y voy a la misma dirección donde el se perdio de mi vista y a tan solo unos metros estaba el, descansando tirado en la inmensa hierba.

-teo - dije cautelosamente no quería que sin querer me clavara su lanza sólo por despertarlo de sus sueños

-qué haces aquí- dijo levantandose rapidamente

-aqui me tienes como siempre- le dije sonriente, como cuando éramos niños - dispuesta a la sorpresa de tus pasos

Me sonrió, mirándome con sus ojos verde como el mar . es como si fuera ayer , tirados en la arena con un cielo rosa y el aire tan cálido como sus besos.

- vamos, hay que encontrar un lugar para dormir- tiene razón, la noche pronto llegará

Encontramos un árbol hueco y nos metimos ahí, sacando mi manta cubriendo a mi y a él, esperando que todo se iluminara como las últimas dos noches.

Pronto el cielo oscurece y las plantas las frutas y la misma agua, empezaron a brillar más que las estrellas, siempre me preguntaba por qué, hasta que el mismo teseo me explico que probablemente fuera el veneno lo que brillaba.

-eres un desastre- le dije recordando lo que había hecho esta tarde

- pues este desastre de persona te ama- dijo logrando ver mi sonrisa gracias a la luz que las hojas nos brindaba

* * *

aclarando el capitulo pasado...

Agnes Jobs, vencedora de los 4tos Juegos del Hambre, siendo recordada por el tributo femenino que causo la muerte de 12 tributos, la mayor cifra en toda la historia de los Juegos

hola! aqui esta otro capitulo que hasta ahora a sido mi favorito, que les pareció a ustedes?

me hizo suspirar varias veces, soy asquerosa mente sentimental!

Alphabetta hola! ya me pase por tu fic y me gusto mucho el capitulo que acabas de subir!

y claro, mira lo que se le ocurrió a Agnes para cumplir su deseo!

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	6. Medianoche

Taryn wood , distrito 2

Medianoche

Corría por el pasto amarillo y seco, detrás se oían las risas de mis compañeros, nunca se había visto antes, un grupo de aliados tan grande como el de este año y para mi suerte o desgracia formó parte de los "profesionales" nombre que le dio Yuri, mi compañero de distrito, al grupo.

- por fin! uno menos- grito triunfal Lana, tributo del distrito 7- y todo gracias a mi!

Arrancó su pesada hacha del cuerpo inmóvil del desafortunado muchacho y puso un pie encima de él , como si fuera su próxima comida, reclamando orgullosa y altiva, como un lobo.

Me senté en el suelo junto a caleb del 4 , era el único normal en este grupo, destacado por su habilidad, tejió una gran red y atrapo 3 chicos, aventandolos al agua dejándolos que se murieran, como si de peces habláramos, solo se quedaba con nosotros porque en realidad era muy inteligente, eso llamó la atención de Gylden la tributo del uno con su gran melena rubia parecida a la de un león, mató con sus propias manos a dos más.

Mientras que Maxim, su compañero atravesó con miles de flechas doradas los cuerpos de 4 tributos, dejándolos clavados en los árboles color naranja. Todos aquí somos asesinos, me avergüenzo mucho decir que ni yo he podido escapar de esto.

Lo mas terrorífico es que solo quedamos nosotros, los más fuertes de esta edición, no quiero imaginarme quién es el que triunfara, no quiero saber si soy yo la primera que acabará muerta.

-vamos! caminen, esta oscureciendo- grito yuri en medio de un campo desierto

Por primera vez en estas dos semanas , tengo miedo, no puedo hacer nada ahora, rodeada de bestias si doy un paso en falso lo notaran y en 2 segundos se acabaría todo, lo puedo imaginar, en este momento todos lo demás están pensando lo mismo que yo.

-hey yuri, que es lo que pasara?- pregunto maxim rompiendo el tenso silencio

-solo quedamos nosotros - dijo caleb explicando lo obvio

-no lo se, ya veremos después- dijo yuri, caminando hacia el lago con su espada arrastrando el suelo seco de la arena - me gustan las sorpresas

No pude evitar un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, no quiero morir, no aquí tampoco en manos de yuri, demostró ser fuerte y audaz, sin embargo a mi me pareció que la idea de matar le gustaba mucho, la idea de ver sangre corriendo por su espada le agradaba.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche llegó, tan oscura y llena de ruidos extraños, bestias peleando entre sí . No quiero seguir pensando en lo que va a pasar o en como pasara, solo quiero que esto termine.

Quiero que las horas pasen rápido y por fin mi pesadilla termine.

Tengo mucho miedo, porque sé muy bien que al llegar la medianoche yo estaré muerta

* * *

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


End file.
